Her True Identity
by StarlightSakura
Summary: Kagome goes back to her time for a while and there she runs into a girl who seems familier to Kagome. This girl turns out to be the real reincarnation of Kikyou and Kagome is... Kikyou's unborn child?


Her True Identity  
  
By: StarlightSakura  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Disclaimer: Does owning manga vols. 1-6 of Inuyasha mean the same thing? *sees people shaking heads* Damn. Then I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: Well, I -hated- this chapter so I redid it. I didn't like it at all. I hope this one's better. Here ya'll go, chapter 1 of Her True Identity (it didn't take me forever & a day to come up with the title!) Enjoy! ^.^  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
As the raven-haired girl climbed out of the stone and wooden well, she replayed in her head, the recent argument she had just had with a certain amber-eyed hanyou.  
  
*~*FLASHBACK*~*  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going wench?!" The hanyou yelled.  
  
"I'm going back home where I'm wanted!" She yelled back.  
  
"What about the jewel shards?!"  
  
"I have a life in my own time too you know! I can't just disappear from there forever! I have other friends that I need to be with who don't even have a clue as to what's going on!" She yelled back.  
  
"Inuyasha, just let her go. You know that she'll come back. Right Kagome?" A small fox demon said.  
  
Kagome nodded. "That's right. I'll only be gone for a week. You can wait that long." She said.  
  
"I'm not waiting at all!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Frustrated, Kagome sighed. "Sit." She said.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground with a loud *thud.* Kagome looked behind her to confirm that Inuyasha wasn't moving from his new spot on the ground and then jumped into the well.  
  
*~*END FLASHBACK*~*  
  
Kagome sighed, knowing she only had at the most three days before Inuyasha dragged her back to the past. She exited the well house and noticed a girl who looked to be a few years older than her, maybe fresh out of high school, walking up the stairs towards the shrine.  
  
She had jet black hair with a few professionally done brown highlights here and there and deep brown eyes that showed little emotion. She wore a white blouse with red pants, and black shoes. There was something about this girl that sent an uncomfortable shiver down Kagome's spine.  
  
'Th... those eyes. Where else have I seen those eyes?' She asked herself. Pushing the thought to the back of her head as just a creepy first impression, Kagome walked up to the girl and greeted her. "  
  
The girl looked at her. "My name is Kiki. Your father called my father and arranged for me to meet him here today. She asked with a smile. The whole time, her eyes never leaving Kagome's.  
  
"My father's dead."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, was he your grandfather then?"  
  
Kagome had heard her grandfather say something about wanting to help a priestess-in-training who went to the high school next to Kagome's middle school. "Let me get my grandfather, he knows what to do." Kagome said. She turned and started walking towards her house. 'She's staring at me, I know it.' Kagome told herself. She turned to look back at Kiki who just stood there watching Kagome. Kagome paused for a second then started walking off again. 'She gives me such a bad feeling.' She told herself. She broke into a run, hoping to rid herself of the hard stare she was getting from the girl.  
  
"Um, hey!" Kiki yelled.  
  
Kagome stopped and slowly turned. "Y... yes?" She asked.  
  
"Aren't you that girl that always has some sort of sickness and is always missing school?" Kiki asked.  
  
Kagome nearly fell over. Now her grandpa's fake stories were reaching the high school students. She wondered how that would look on her attendance record when she would take her entrance exams next month. She nervously nodded and took off running again without saying a word.  
  
As she opened the door to her home, Sota was sitting down putting on his shoes, getting ready to go to school. "Hey Kagome! Are you going to school today?" He asked his older sister. Kagome nodded. "Cool! I'll wait for you then." Sota said. He kicked off his shoes and stood up.  
  
"Sota, where's grandpa?" Kagome asked as she kicked off her shoes and started looking in every room for the short old man.  
  
"He's not here. He went to go bless Aunt Momo's new shop. She thinks it's cursed. Why?" Sota explained.  
  
"Oh. Well, then do you know where Mama is?" Kagome asked, ignoring her brother's question.  
  
"I'm right here Kagome honey. What do you need?" Her mom asked as she came out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel.  
  
"There's some girl here looking for a job at the shrine. I told her I would get grandpa but he's not here. I don't want her waiting long, she looks like she has to get to school." Kagome told her mother.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded. She handed Kagome the towel, straightened out her clothes and walked out of the house.  
  
"Hey Sota, I'm not going to school today. Don't wait for me." Kagome told her brother as she threw the hand towel on the counter in the kitchen before heading up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Aw Kagome! Why not?" Sota asked.  
  
"Because, I have to take a bath, iron my uniform, get my bag ready, which may I remind you is in the feudal era. Plus, class starts in less than 10 minutes and it'll take you at least 20 to walk there. 15 if you run." Kagome said as she walked up the stairs to gather her bath things. "I'll pick you up after school and we'll spend the afternoon together. How about that?" She added from her room.  
  
"We'll go to the arcade, then the movies, then to eat, then you owe me a visit from Inuyasha!" Sota yelled, walking out of the house and closing the door behind him.  
  
As Kagome was getting her stuff ready for a bath, her thoughts wandered back to the girl. 'Who is she? Why does she give off the feeling of the Shikon no Tama? I didn't see any shards on her, so why do I get this feeling from her? And her eyes. I know I've seen somebody with those exact eyes.' She asked herself. Suddenly, Kagome gasped loudly. "Oh my god! She could be a demon with a jewel shard! If that's true then. Oh god! He knows all about me! Mama, Grampa, Souta! They're all in danger! Mama's with her now!" Kagome yelled to herself. She dropped her bath stuff and ran downstairs and out the front door.  
  
Outside, Kagome found her mother and the girl sitting on the bench under the tree talking and laughing. Her mom noticed Kagome and waved her over. "Kagome, I know you met Kiki already but she is here because your grandfather called her father and arranged an appointment to meet her so she can continue her priestess training." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"That's good. I'm sorry that my grandfather is not here." She said politely. 'He has all our anti-demon scrolls.' She said to herself.  
  
"That is alright, things come up. I like your name. We were going to name a child Kagome but, w. she died before she was born." Kiki said. She sat back down and rubbed one of her eyes.  
  
"It's alright Kiki. Kagome, didn't you need to buy some things for your "camping trip" tomorrow? Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "I just need to get some things then I'll be off." She said. 'And if you touch my mother or anyone I love while I'm gone, I'll kill you.' She told herself. She smiled, excused herself and left.  
  
"She is a nice girl. She's very beautiful as well." Kiki said. '-My- Kagome. You -are- here. Now I just need to find your father.' She told herself. 'It would be a huge help to know who he was. Was it the hanyou? Or... was it... -that- man?'  
  
"Would you like to come inside? I can make some tea and we can talk some more until my father gets back." Mrs. Higurashi suggested. She stood up and walked out into the sun. "Please come in." She smiled.  
  
"May I use your bathroom?" Kiki asked.  
  
"Of course. It's the second door on the right upstairs."  
  
"Thank you." Kiki walked up the stairs, turned and bumped into Kagome. Kiki held her arms out and they landed on Kagome's shoulders.  
  
As soon as she was touched, a strange rush went through Kagome and a five- second flashback appeared in her mind.  
  
*~* FIVE-SECOND FLASHBACK*~*  
  
"Kiss me please." A woman said.  
  
A man, whose face and body was hidden by shadows, nodded and brought his face closer to the woman. "Ki..."  
  
*~*END FIVE-SECOND FLASHBACK*~*  
  
"Kiki? I'm... I'm sorry. Excuse... me." Kagome stuttered. She moved to leave but Kiki grabbed her arm. This time, Kagome had a shorter flashback.  
  
*~*FLASHBACK*~*  
  
The same man and woman were now lying naked together on a small futon.  
  
"Ki...ky...ou." The man said as he took exhausted breaths.  
  
*~*END FLASHBACK*~*  
  
At the mention of Kikyou's name, Kagome gasped.  
  
"You know the miko don't you? Oh but of course you do. In a way, you -are- a part of Kikyou." Kiki said.  
  
Kagome backed away from Kiki. "Wh...who are you? What do you want?" She asked. 'How does she know that I'm Kikyou's reincarnation?" she asked herself.  
  
Kiki looked at Kagome. "You are a part of Kikyou. She helped create you. When she died, she was pregnant with a child. That unborn child was you." Kiki told Kagome.  
  
"Y... you can't. I... I can't... NO! If I'm -not- Kikyou's reincarnation, then why was the jewel in me?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kiki opened her mouth to speak but Kagome shook her head. "It's not true!" She yelled. Kagome ran outside and to the well house. "If what she says is true, that would mean that, if I was Kikyou's unborn child and she was in love with Inuyasha, then that would mean that Inuyasha is... my dad, in a way. Oh god I should've known they would've done something like this. But now I can't... I can't love him, the way I do now." Kagome said to herself. She looked at her watch. 'I have a while before Souta gets out. I want to go to Inuyasha's time but I... I can't. Why Inuyasha? Why?' She told herself. 'I know why, I just. . . choose not to believe it. It's true. So now I can't be with Inuyasha. I have to tell him.' With that final thought, Kagome jumped into the well  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~ A/N: Well, I KNOW this chapter is better than that crappy thing I had up earlier. I hope ya'll liked it better too. Well, I gotta go work on another story now. I'll do chapter 2 later 


End file.
